A Greens Love 2
by IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8
Summary: SECOND GREENS LOVE. More lovers and more Lemons. RATED M, Both Intense and not Intense.. Dai and Miyu are first in this one then we will get to Butch and Kaoru once again. Then Sonia and Geo, and maybe some special ones if you want one...let me know. Don't like Intense then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A Greens Love 2: Dai and Miyu**

**Second lemon story with some new lemons.**

**First is Dia and Miyu.**

**Miyu-17 Years old**

**Dai-18 Years old.**

**THIS IS REALLY INTENSE! If you can't handle it...then don't read.**

* * *

><p>Dai and Miyu were deeply in love. They would make out any chance they get too. One night Dai invites her over. Kaoru went to hang out with her parents. Miyu got inside the house and they started making out. Dai wraps his arms around his girlfriend and kisses her making Miyu moan. "Dai...take me." Miyu said and Dai picks her up and places her on his bed. They continue making out while both undress. Miyu's bra was pink and so were her undies. Dai squeezes her b cups and Miyu moans out her lover's name. "DAI!" Dai smirks and kisses Miyu with tongue. Miyu moans as Dai slaps her butt and he then removes her panties and bra. Dai rubs his lover's breasts and she moans as he places his lips around her right nipple. Miyu rubs herself while this is going on.<p>

Dai lets go and removes his boxers. His dick hard and ready to go. 10 inches and thick. Miyu gets on her knees and sucks it. Dai moans and places his hands on her teal hair. Miyu gags as Dai slams himself down her throat. Miyu eyes close and Dai thrusts hard into her mouth. Miyu gags with each thrusts into her throat. Dai lets go of her head and Miyu bobs her mouth down on his dick. Dai moans with each suck Miyu applies, going down her throat, taking all 10 inches. Dai cums in her mouth and Miyu gags and some comes out of her mouth and she continues sucking and Dai shoots more. Miyu swallows and smiles at Dai. Miyu lays on her back and Dai tongues the shit out of her wet pussy.

"DAI!" Miyu throws her head back in pleasure. Dai goes deeper in her wet cave and Miyu grinds her teeth and moans and squirts. Dai swallows all her love juices and now toungues her other hole. Miyu gasps and moans. Dai shoves three fingers in her wet cave while licking her asshole, Miyu moans.

"DAI...OH GOD DAI!" Miyu moans.

"I know you want my dick baby...so I'm gonna fuck you!" Dai said and slaps Miyu's butt while shoving his dick in her ass. Miyu screams in pain and pleasure. Dai lifts her up and turns her around. Miyu is facing the wall and Dai has a hold of her hips and he thrusts all the way in his lover's ass.

"DAI! DAI! DAI!" Miyu screams in pain and pleasure as Dai thrusts up her ass with fast hitting thrusts. Dai squeezes her boobs and kisses Miyu and continues his hard pounding. Miyu was getting wetter and she moans in the kiss of her boyfriend. Dai smashes himself into her ass creating skin slapping sounds. Dai pulls her two braids of her hair and keep going and Miyu's head was bent back and Dai smashes his lips onto her. Miyu and Dai both moan in the kiss.

"You're so tight." Dai moans. Miyu's asshole was squeezing his dick and that caused the Matsubara to moan with his girl.

"You're so big!" Miyu screams out. Dai slows down his thrusts and leans on top of his girlfriend. Her ass stung but she was enjoying the pain. Miyu keeps giving soft moans.

"I'm gonna make you scream." Dai whispers in her ear and he pulls out all the way and with one hard smash into her ass. All his dick was in her. Miyu screams louder then before and Dai rubs her clit while fucking her ass senseless. Miyu's eyes roll in the back of her head and her boobs were bouncing, Dai goes faster and Miyu goes limp and was leaning on the wall. She moans and squirts all over Dai's bed and Dai lands more thrusts with his strength and Miyu screams. Dai grabs her and hugs his girl as she screams in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH DAI-KUN!" Miyu keeps moaning and moaning while Dai keeps fucking and fucking. Dai's dick sends 8 ropes of hot cum into her bowels and Miyu moans and squirts again. Miyu moans still and Dai picks her up and lays her on his bed on her back. Dai pulls out of her stretched ass and his cum leaks out.

Dai pushes inside his girl's pussy and thrusts hard and deep into her. Her womb stretches and her hymen breaks causing Miyu to scream in pain and tears fall down her cheek.

"DAI AHHHHHH THIS HURTS!" Miyu screamed out and cries. Blood was on Dai's dick and Dai kisses her to help her calm down.

"It's going to be ok...I promise." Dai said and He thrusts slowly and lays on his girl and Miyu wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his back, eyes closed shut and moaning his name while he thrusts slowly into her, increasing speed in about 1 minute. He thrusts balls deep and Miyu moans.

"AH! AH! DAI! OH FUCK! DAI!" Miyu couldn't control herself. She moans as Dai pounds into her g-spot and cums and cums and cums as he pounds her. "DAI! OHHHHHH FUCK DAI I CAN'T STOP CUMMING BABY DON'T STOP FUCKING ME YOU BEAST!" Miyu screamed.

"I WILL FUCK YOU TILL YOU CAN'T WALK FOR A DAU!" Dai screamed and goes even faster and harder. Miyu screams and squirts non stop. Dai continues and is about to cum. Miyu slaps his butt making him moan and keeps slapping his butt.

"CUM INSIDE ME YOU DICK!" Miyu talked dirty to Dai and slaps his butt till it's read. Dai moans loudly and thrusts into Miyu one last time causing both to moan and cum at the same time. Dai kisses Miyu and they both pant hard. Dai was not done yet. He enters Miyu's ass again and thrusts balls deep. Miyu moans in ecstasy and squirts all over Dai; making him pound harder in her ass.

"OH DAI FUCK ME TILL I PASS OUT! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME! I don't care if it hurts!" Miyu slaps Dai's butt again and she continues to moan while he fucks her ass. 10 minutes pass and Dai was closing in on a third release.

"OH FUCK MIYU! I'M GONNA BLOW!" Dai said and keeps going.

"OH DAI CUM IN MY ASS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Miyu yelled out in moans as she gets fucked in her ass.

"I WILL BITCH!" Dai screams out and slaps her face and fucks her ass again, stretching her stomach walls.

"AHHHHHHHHH DAI!" Dai kisses her and they both moan and cum at the same time. Miyu screams and Dai pulls out of his lover's ass and kisses Miyu.

Dai removes himself from Miyu's butthole and sits on his lovers boobs and pulls her head up to his dick and smashes down all the way to the base and continues this action while Miyu gags. Dai pounds into her mouth Miyu gags hard and chokes on his big dick. Dai fucks her throat and he cums again deep down her throat and pushing hard against her mouth and pulling her head to his dick. Cum leaks out of her mouth and Miyu wakes up and is still very horny. Dai always wanted to dominate Miyu during sex and now he can...with the third round. "It's time I make you pass out." Dai said and his dick was now 16 inches and more thick then before. He uses his Forthanas powers on himself and this was the result.

Dai Places Miyu on her knees on her bed and fucks her pussy while grabbing her hips. Dai is fucking her doggy style,and Miyu gasps in pleasure as her womb was stretched to the limit.. Dai keeps pounding away using his strength power. His dick was larger and his arms and legs were buffer. Miyu screams out in ecstasy on how hard and fast he was going. Loud skin slaps was heard and Miyu keeps screaming and screaming. Dai is balls deep and he cums a bucket load in her now abused vagina. Cum leaks out so much and Miyu goes limp. Dai places his whole dick in her ass and Miyu arks her back and screams. Her butt was stretched far on the outside and inside. Dai grabs her by her boobs and lifts her off the bed and he pounds into her ass.

"Another ass fuck will surely make you pass out!" He said into her ear and Miyu was now going to pass out. She was screaming her head off and her body spasms on how much Dai was thrusting hard and fast into her ass. She can feel her stomach being stretched and she gasps out.

"DAI! I CAN'T HOLD ON ANYMORE!" Miyu just explodes her love juices out of her pussy and Dai keeps going and Miyu is still cumming as Dai continues fucking her ass with his power. He continues for 5 minutes and Miyu is still screaming. He lands one hard thrusts and cums 20 ropes of hot cum into her bowels and her stomach gets larger. Dai hugs his girl as he cums so hard that Miyu passes with a moan of his name, "DAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Miyu passes out due to intense pleasure. Dai is back to normal and he gets out of Miyu and she lands on the bed passed out with so much cum inside her bowels and pussy. She was going to be sore the next day. Dai kisses Miyu and he takes a shower for 20 minutes and Miyu has still not waken up.

Dai then uses Forthanas to make Miyu's soreness go away and her butthole and Pussy went back to normal size and she slowly wakes up.

"Hi." Dai kisses her.

"I loved that so much...I can't wait for you to do it again with me." Miyu smiled.

"I know...and we will." Dai said and makes out with Miyu. Hours later, Kaoru gets home with her family and Miyu went home and Dai told his family he and Miyu had a good time.

"Well I hope you didn't break my TV." Kaoru said.

"I didn't, I didn't." Dai said.

"Alright then...well I'll be in my room." Kaoru said and went to her room. Dai sits in his room, thinking of the wonderful time he and his girlfriend Miyu had.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*More Lemons coming.*<strong>_

_**Either intense like this one, or less intense. Who you want to see next?**_

_**Butch and Kaoru?**_

_**Geo and Sonia?**_

_**Sal and Raika?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Greens Love 2: Butch and Kaoru.**

**Second lemon story with some new lemons.**

**Butch and Kaoru.**

* * *

><p>Butch went to Kaoru's house for some fun. They wanted to do it again and besides, Kaoru's parents and her older brother were gone...so this will be the perfect time for some love action. Kaoru had a surprise for Butch, Sonia gave her the strap on before Butch arrived and Kaoru was going to use it on him. Kaoru grabs and kisses him deeply. "Right now, you're mine." Kaoru smirked and Butch blushes hard. Kaoru takes Butch to her room and she gets naked and grabs the strap on and puts it on. Butch gasps and Kaoru shoves the 12 inch fake dick in his mouth. Kaoru was in control and she loved being dominate over Butch. Butch gags as Kaoru thrusts her hips into Butch's mouth, the strap on deep down his throat. "Suck my big dick." Kaoru said.<p>

Kaoru keeps slamming into Butch making him gag and after 5 minutes of mouth fucking. Kaoru was ready to fuck his ass. Butch removes all of his cloths and his dick was hard and erect. Kaoru pushes Butch on her bed and slams up his ass, directly hitting his prostate.

"KAORU!" Butch moaned out and Kaoru slaps Butch's ass and slams into him with hard hitting thrusts to his sweet spot. Butch moans in pleasure as Kaoru hammers him.

"SCREAM YOU BITCH!" Kaoru yelled out and slaps Butch on his ass and keeps going and going. Butch screams in pleasure as Kaoru pounds him hard. Butch moans loudly as he gets fucked by his girlfriend.

Kaoru grabs a hold of his dick and moves up and down in time with her thrusts into her lover's ass. "YOU GONNA CUM FOR ME!?"

"YES!" Butch screamed and cums all over Kaoru's hand and even her arm as he shoots 9 ropes of cum. Kaoru keeps pumping him. Kaoru kisses him and fucks him more. Kaoru pulls out with a pop and Butch gets on his knees and Kaoru shoves the entire strap on into his gaping ass with one brutal thrusts. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Butch screams as he explodes cum on Kaoru's bed while she fucks him again in a very fast pace. Kaoru kisses Butch and keeps pounding into him. Butch couldn't stop moaning, he loved Kaoru fucking him senseless and he wanted more.

"BUTCH, I'M GONNA FUCK YOUR ASS TILL I WANT TO STOP!" Kaoru yelled out and pulls all the way out and rams back in making Butch yelp. She grabs his hips and fucks him harder and faster, Butch was moaning and his dick was shooting out cum the more his girl fucked him. Butch moans her name and Kaoru slaps his ass hard making Butch moan her name louder. "SCREAM BUTCH...SCREAM!" Kaoru said and lands a super hard thrusts into his ass hitting his prostate hard that made Butch scream and cum like a volcano.

"KAORU!" He yelled out and pants and Kaoru pulls out with a pop sound. Butch lays on her bed panting.

"How was that?" Kaoru smiles and slaps his butt.

"So...good." Butch moaned in between pants. Kaoru smirks and gets on top of Butch and slips inside again in Butch's abused ass. "Oh Kaoru!" Butch screamed out.

Kaoru makes out with Butch while she fucks his pale ass once again with the huge strap on black dildo. Butch's ass ripples as Kaoru fucks him fast. Butch moans in the kiss as his girl rams deeper in his abused hole. "FUCK! Oh Shit Fuck Me Kaoru!"

Kaoru slaps Butch's ass and rams harder then before making Butch cry in pleasure. Kaoru pumps harder in his ass. Butch grinds his teeth and screams. "AHHHH FUCK!" Kaoru kisses Butch and continues to pound his abused asshole. Kaoru pulls all the way out and Butch pants. Kaoru licks her lips and shoves it back in again making Butch yelp as she smashes into his prostate. "OH KAORU FUCK MY ASS!" Butch loved getting fucked by a big fake dick from his girlfriend. Kaoru slaps his pale ass and squeezes Butch's butt cheeks and rams deeper and harder with her strength. Butch screams in pleasure and cums again and passes out while Kaoru continues pounding into his ass. Kaoru stops and lays on top of a passed out Butch and she kisses him.

"Love you Butch." Kaoru said and leaves him and gets dressed and smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Two More Lemons Left!<strong>

**Geo and Sonia**

**Sal And Raika**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Greens Love Chapter 3: Geo & Sonia.**

***At Geo's House: 11:00 PM.**

* * *

><p>Geo Carries a naked Sonia to his room and he tackles her lips and Sonia moans in the kiss. Her boobs rubbing against Geo's naked chest. Sonia looks into her boyfriends eyes and sits up and Geo lifts her up and squeezes her pale ass making her yelp. "Oooooooh!"<p>

Geo nibbles on her neck and Sonia moans as Geo slaps her pale ass hard 3 times hard.** *SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!*** "OH GOD GEO-KUN!" Sonia yelled out in a little pain but more pleasure as Geo shoves his fingers in her butt. "Mmmmmmmmmm Geo!" Sonia moans as Geo jams in her backdoor. Geo chuckles as Sonia rubs his dick through his black undies. Geo grabs one of her boobs and squeezes it as Sonia moans louder. Geo removes his fingers and Sonia gets on her hands and knees and lifts her pale butt in the air. Geo licks his lips and buries his face in her ass. "OOOOOH GEO!" Sonia moans as Geo eats her ass and Sonia clenches her butt cheeks as Geo muffles in between them. "That's right Geo...eat my ass! Suck my ass...slap my ass! FUCK!" Geo slaps her ass as he muffle moan as Sonia farts in his face. "You want to have dirty sex...then we will!" Sonia pushes out and farts more as Geo moans in between her ass

"Mmmmmmmm." He moaned as Sonia releases more gas. Geo releases himself and He shoves his 11 inch dick deep inside his girl's pale asshole, with one hard thrust.

"DAMMIT!" Sonia grunts in pain and Geo holds her butt cheeks and pounds her. "DAMMIT GEO! AH FUCK!" Sonia shuts her eyes in pleasure as Geo rams deep in her rectum and stretching her. Geo slaps her ass till it's red and Sonia just moans in pleasure.

"You're tight!" Geo said and rams harder making Sonia shiver.

"AH!" Sonia yelps as Geo goes slowly but very hard making her yelp every time creating a skin slapping sound that Sonia loved. "AH!" Geo hits deep in her rectum with a hard thrust. Geo does it again and Sonia keeps yelping. "FUCK ME GEO!" She yelled as Geo then slams into her very fast as his balls hit her pussy.

Geo bends over and hugs his girl and thrusts harder as his balls fly into her wet cave making Sonia shiver and making Geo moan. Geo wraps his arms around her breasts and squeezes them as he continues fucking his girlfriend. Sonia moans louder and louder and her pussy was wet. Geo gets out and lays down and Sonia lays down on top of him as Sonia grabs Geo's meat and sucks on it. She bobs her head up and down and takes it all gagging. Geo moans loudly as Sonia sucks his member and squeezing his balls. "Sonia!" Geo moans as Sonia sucks harder and gags each time she goes down on it while slapping Geo's testicles making him explode in her mouth with a moan. Sonia gags as cum pumps into her mouth and she swallows it and gags more and continues sucking. Geo moans and pats her head as she removes her mouth from his big cock. She straddles herself on him and he pushes into her gaping ass and pounds her with loud hitting thrusts. Sonia's tits bounce up and down as she screams in pleasure as Geo fucks her hard and squeezes her breasts.

"OHHHHHHH!" Sonia moans. "I'm gonna cum!" Sonia yells and Geo smirks and slams upward multiple times into her ass and almost his balls were in, this pushes Sonia over the edge as her orgasm reaches it's peak. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Geo cums into her just seconds later as he buries his head in her breasts and cum spills out bewtween his balls and Sonia's butt.

"Mmmmmmm." Geo moans and Sonia rubs Geo's head. Geo removes himself and places Sonia on her belly and Geo hovers over her and lays as his dick buries its self in Sonia's ass. Sonia moans as Geo pounds deeply in her ass to the point where Geo's balls could go in.

"OH MOTHER OF FUCK!...GEO! GEO! GEO! GEO! GEO!" Sonia screams and unleashes a spray of her pussy juices as Geo continues pounding her into the bed. "AHHHHHHHH I CAN'T STOP CUMMING!" She screams out and her sprays continue as it soaks Geo's bed sheets and his legs. He gets up and grabs her butt cheeks and stops and Sonia was panting and moaning. He thrusts hard and deep as he can go making Sonia scream in ecstasy.

"I love you Sonia. And I love your ass." Geo said and slaps her butt hard and Sonia yelps and her eyes close shut as Geo kicks it up to high gear. Sonia gasps and screams as Geo thrusts super fast in her ass.

"AHHHHHHH GEO! GEO! GEO! GEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUCK!" Sonia yells at the top of her lungs as Geo just destroys her ass. Sonia archs her back and Sonia lands 5 more deep hard thrusts making Sonia yelp with each one making Geo cum a bucket load in her ass and she cums more and squirts all over Geo. Geo moans.

"AHHHH SONIA!" He squeezes her butt cheeks as he empties his huge load. Sonia screams his name and both pant and lay down. Geo still in her. Sonia's ass stung badly but she enjoyed it. Geo picks up Sonia and lays her on her side and Geo gets behind her and lays on his side. He lifts up one leg of hers and places his dick in her pussy. Sonia moans as her pussy is torn apart and Geo thrusts in all the way.

"GEO! I WANT YOUR BABIES!" Sonia moans as Geo kisses her and roughly thrusts deeply in her wet cave and stretches it. "MMMMMMMMMMMM!" Sonia moans as Geo couldn't control himself. His eyes full of lust and he want to destroy his girlfriend.

"You want me to destory your ass and pussy!" Geo said and slaps Sonia in the face.

"FUCK YES GEO FUCK YES!" Sonia screams and Geo smirks and gets out of her pussy and enters her ass and uses all his power to fuck her so hard she would pass out. With super loud slaps of their love making and with Geo's super speed and strength thrusts, Sonia was on the edge of passing out. "OH MY GOD GEO YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Sonia screams and goes limp and cries in pain and pleasure. "GEO OH GOD FUCKING STOP!"

"I won't!" Geo said and holds her hips and pounds very aggressive in her already abused ass. Sonia gasps and yelps as she couldn't keep up with him. She cries louder as Geo pounds her.

"OH GEO...PLEASE!" Sonia screams with a cry of pain and pleasure. As Geo pounds her ass like a monster and her ass was gaping even more and it burned.

"ONE MORE SONIA!" Geo screams and with a super thrusts, he slams one more time.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Sonia gasps and she falls limp and passed out as Geo lays on top of her moaning as he literally destroyed her ass. He cums and fills her stomach up with buckets of hot sperm and cums spills out a lot. Sonia still moans lightly as she twitches due to insane amount of pain and pleasure. Geo passes out due to exhaustion and he falls on his girl with a smile.


End file.
